It doesn't get better then this
by DC World
Summary: A Relsi oneshot based on the song "It Did" by Brad Paisley.


**The song " It did" by Brad Paisley come on the radio and I thought…wow that is a beautiful song….and I can totally relate it Relsi. **

**I have decided that at the beginning of the is story the whole group is on the west coast for a trip during the summer after grad….other wise it doesn't fit the song. **

**Ryan's POV ( haha….as you know pretty much all my stories are 1****st**** person….it's kind of odd….but whatever)**

"Table for two, sir?"

" Yes," I said, grinning for ear to ear. Although it was nice to be on a trip with all my friends ( and my sister), I was glad that tonight was all about the just the two of us. " With a view of the ocean, if possible." I added. I wanted this to be as perfect as possible.

" Yes sir. Right this way."

The Maître d' ushered us to a more private section of the restaurant and leaded to a small table that looked straight out onto the water.I pulled out Kelsi's chair and then sat down myself.

" Anything to drink?" the waiter asked.

" Chardonnay please. Thank-you"

" Right Away sir."

I reached into the pocket of my jacket and pulled out a single red rose . She blushed slightly and I smiled. " You look really pretty tonight Kels."

" Really? I mean....if I knew that you were going to take me somewhere fancy I would have worn something besides this old white dress."

I shook my head. " It's a lovely dress."

She blushed some more. I guess she wasn't used to people complementing her.

The waiter came and poured us each a glass of wine and took our orders. Kelsi ordered a steak...which actually made me like her even more. It confirmed that she was nothing like my sister, who only ordered salads and desserts. I hated women who just didn't eat.

" Oh, look at all the boats Ryan," she exclaimed as we watched all the ships coming in from their day out at sea. " Aren't they amazing?"

I nodded. It was pretty neat to see the ships, it was something you definitely did not see in New Mexico. I reached across the table and grabbed her hand. She looked down at our intertwined hands and then smiled.

" And is it just me, or are the stars brighter here then at home?" she continued. She look so cute when she was excited.

I smiled and looked up at the sky. " They do look brighter, don't they?"

Our orders arrived and we ate, and we drank the wine, and we talked. And I guess we also lost track of time, because before I knew it our waiter told us that the restaurant would be closing in 15 minutes.

I paid and we left the restaurant hand in hand. It was a nice summer night, and there was a cool breeze coming from the water. I looked at my watch, it was only 10 o'clock. " Would you like to go for a walk?" I asked. I didn't feel like going back to our hotel yet. I was quite enjoying her company.

She nodded, and I lead her towards the beach. Once we got to the sand she stopped.

" What's wrong?"

She laughed. " Nothing. I just want to take off my shoes. You know, feel the sand between my toes."

I bent down and took of my shoes too. The sand was cold, but it felt good.

We walked for awhile, in silence. But it was a comfortable silence. The sound of the waves crashing on the beach were calming.

Suddenly Kelsi pointed out in the ocean. " Look at the lighthouse, Ryan." she sighed. " It's so nice here."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and looked down at her. It doesn't get better then this.

RYAN AND KELSI RYAN AND KELSI RYAN AND KELSI RYAN AND KELSI

I let out a huge breathe. I knew that I was shaking, but I also didn't really care. All I cared about was that I was getting married to the most amazing women in the world. But god, was I nervous. I could only imagine what Kelsi was feeling like right now. I looked around at the inside of the little church and I could not help but be happy. My parent's had wanted us to get married somewhere fancy, like at Lava Springs. Or in New York. But this was the church that Kelsi's parents had gotten married in, and it was important to her. I am glad that they agreed with me after I told then why we wanted to get married here. They are not bad people, my parents. Just a little different then most people's parents.

I took a look at all the people in the pews. All our friends and family had gathered here...for my wedding. Our wedding. I caught of glimpse of my mother in the front row, dabbing her eyes with handkerchief.

I suddenly felt a hand pat me on the back. It was my best man, my cousin Charles. Beside him stood Troy and Chad. They both had become really good friends of mine after the summer we spent together at Lava Springs.

" It'll be alright twinkle toes," Charles whispered him my ear. " You'll see."

Charles was two years older then me and Sharpay. He got married last year to a rancher's daughter from Montana.

I looked over at Sharpay, Gabriella and Taylor who were the brides maids. Sharpay gave me an encouraging smile and then nodded her head towards the door of the church.

I turned towards the door I suddenly felt very weak in the knees. I had never seen anything more beautiful in my entire life. I just stared as her father walked her slowly down the aisle. I don't even remember hearing the wedding march. When they reached the alter, her father lifted her veil and kissed her on the cheek. She then gently took my hand, and smiled up at me. It doesn't get better then this.

RYAN AND KELSI RYAN AND KELSI RYAN AND KELSI RYAN AND KELSI

I put my car into reverse and flew out of the driveway. I was going to be a daddy today.....a daddy. I could not believe it. As I pulled into town I didn't even bother to stop at any of the stop lights. I needed to get to the hospital and fast!

I looked over at Kelsi in the passenger seat and cringed. I could not imagine the pain that she was in right now.

I pulled up to the front door of the hosptial and ran in. I must have looked like a train wreck because right away a couple of nurses ran over and asked what was wrong.

" It's my wife....she is having....she is having a baby."

The followed me out to my car and we got Kelsi into a wheelchair and wheeled her into the deliver room.

The doctor came in moments later and helped Kelsi into the bed. He smiled at the both of us. " How are you doing Mrs. Evans?" he asked as he put on a pair of rubber gloves.

" I've been better," she panted.

He nodded. " I am just going to take a look, okay."

" Yeah ...whatever...AHHHHH"

She sounded like she was dying. It made me sick to the stomach.

After the contraction was done the doctor took a look to see what was going on. I scowled to myself. I don't think I could ever get used to another man looking at my wife like that. Even if it was for medical reason.

" Yep. Your fully dilated Mrs. Evans. We're having a baby today."

Kelsi just nodded, and then all of the sudden " RYAN!!!"

I rushed to her side and grabbed her hand. What a mistake. Within moments my hand was white. Who knew that such a small women could have such a strong grip?

Finally what seemed like hours later our son was born. And I was so thankful that it was over. I have never felt more exhausted in my entire life. Thank god I was not the one that gave birth. I don't think I could have lasted.

" Mr. Evans, would you like hold your son?" the nurse asked as she carried over a tiny bundle.

I took him gently out of the her arms and I cried. It was like a wave of emotion took over me. I never knew exactly what I had been missing until this very moment. I looked down into his light blue eyes and smiled. I could not believe I had made something so wonderful. It doesn't get better then this.


End file.
